Right Here In My Arms
by ThatRebelKid
Summary: [Sequel To Hear Me] Bella and Edward are finally married. But it appears that Bella and Stephanie haven't completely escaped their past from the Volturri.Problems arise,and can Bella keep her love for Edward?Stephanie just might be falling for Zarek. EB S
1. Right Here In My Arms

------------

**Right Here In My Arms**

_Serenity. Tranquility._

------------

Bella allowed a small smile to appear on her face as she rolled on top of Edward, leaning against his bare chest. Her favorite smile formed on his lips; lazy and crooked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed his way down from her neck to her shoulder as she closed her eyes in pleasure and sighed in contentment. She cupped his neck, and with her other hand brought his face to hers. They kissed passionately, and soon Edward shifted on top of her. Her arms went around his neck, and she moaned.

"Bella!"

He groaned in frustration, and she laughed and pecked him on the lips.

She slid out of their futon, and slipped into jeans and a shirt. Bella closed the door, and met Alice in the hallway. Seconds later, Edward stepped out fully dressed as well, and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body while laying his chin on her shoulder. He glared mockingly at Alice, who grinned cheekily in response.

"What is it Alice?"

"I just had a vision!"

"That much is obvious. What's it about?"

She only grinned wickedly at Bella, her eyes shining mischievously. Then she took off running….

Bella growled, and pried Edward off of her, and followed suit.

She dodged branches and roots as she ran silently through the forest; tailing Alice. She quickly matched the pixie's pace, and ran alongside her as she looked up at the rising sun. Bella's thoughts drifted to her present, then she slowed and stopped. Things are almost too good. It's been 2 decades and a half, but I can't help feeling as if something's going to happen. Something big and bad. Goosebumps rose on her porcelain skin, and her senses and instincts went on overdrive. It seems like another lifetime, but sometimes I still feel like the killer I was. However, they're becoming more frequent lately.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts when she took off again, following Alice's scent. As she neared the girl, other senses mingled and blended with Alice's. Scents she recognized. She jumped lightly, and squealed in delight; running into Zarek's awaiting arms. She pecked his cheeks profusely, and moved on. Her eyes danced in happiness as she greeted her cousins and friend. She turned to Stephanie, her once partner in Volturi crime, and extended her arms. A happy smile bloomed on her features, and she raced into her embrace. Being former members of Volturi, it had taken them both some time to get used to showing emotion.

_She is smiling like heaven's down on earth  
And sun is shining so bright on her  
All her wishes have finally come true  
And her heart is weeping.  
Cause Happiness is killing her.  
It's true  
she's in love_

Rain fell in heavy droplets against her face, and they all looked up in hopeful anticipation. She grinned, and flipped her cell phone on, dialing Edward.

"I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked, dear."

She high-fived Riley, and smirked at Alice.

"Not gonna happen, Bella. Our coven is older than yours, we've had more practice."

"Au contraire, that just makes you old."

Damien laughed, and slapped Bella on the back.

"Bella! I think I'm starting to rub off on you!"

"Oh god, I hope not."

The smile left Damien's face, and he walked away grumbling to himself.

------------

**p**lay **b**all

------------

If they had been human, cold sticky sweat would have been trickling down their foreheads, neck, and clothes instead of rain. A grim expression crossed Bella's face and quickly, before anyone noticed, she replaced it with one of playful competitiveness. Stephanie sent a questioning glance her way, and Bella let a meaningful glint pass in her eyes. Stephanie froze in a mixture of understanding and fear. Zarek noticed, and called the game to a pause.

"Steph?"

The blonde's, oh wait _'brunette'_, eyes turned a dark, stormy, earth brown; from the enchantingly gold they had been. She hesitantly stretched out her senses, and extended her powers, searching. Searching for someone. Her powers slammed against a signal, and she paled in dead fear; muscles locking down for impact, and mind freezing in horrified expectation.

All too soon, the mid afternoon of playing baseball in a thunderstorm was shattered, and turned into something much more terrifyingly dangerous. Even on a vampire level. An agonized scream tore out of the former guard, and an invisible force threw her into the forest; breaking trees until she finally slammed against one and slumped down it. Bella's eyes flickered towards her in surprise, and started in her direction, before stopping suddenly.

"Stephanie?"

She didn't respond.

Bella cursed, and started in the opposite direction.

She motioned Ash, Jake, Drake, Damien, and Darien to go with her. Zarek ran over to Stephanie's side, and Riley and Rena held back the Cullens. She glanced at her family next to her; all of their faces were set in tight lines of curious determination. Her own face was set into a defeated grim expression. She pinched the bridge of her nose between her two index fingers, and ran her hand through her hair.

A high pitched screeching sounded throughout the clearing as they were passing by. The group of six stopped abruptly and clutched their ears in pain. Still, the screeching continued on and on. Her ears felt as if someone were ripping them apart, slowly. She gritted her teeth, and looked around; pushing aside her pain and conflicting emotions. Twenty years in the Volturi taught you how to master that. A shadow flickered in her peripheral vision, and her eyes cleared as she used her control to make the shadow disappear.

She felt invisible tentacles wrap around her torso; rendering her unable to move. She struggled against her bonds, but they only squeezed her tighter until they winded her. Her breath flew out of her lungs; silently feeling thankful she wasn't human. Her cousins were in similar situations. She felt the terror choking her insides, strangling and ripping her innards as it swelled up her throat. Jake had disappeared. No scent, no reminder that he had been here. But he was just here.  
Panic took hold of her. Its water rose high above her head, and swept down on top of her. She never came up.

-----------

**t**imes **h**ave **c**hanged

------------

A piercing scream came out from deep in the heart of the forest.

Edward fought against Riley's arms. And Riley stared out into the forest uncomprehendingly, feeling completely numb..

"No. It can't be. That _can't _be Bella."

It was times like these that you couldn't help hating the fact that you have vampiric senses.

Especially when the one you love disappears without a scent, sound, or sight.

Can you _truly _believe someone existed when they leave without a trace?

-----------

**t**o **b**e **c**ontinued

-----------

**A/N: Here's the sequel! I'd like to thank my awesome beta, (SereneTwilight), and all of my reviewers for the encouragement! Please review, it motivates me, and without the reviews, this will never be finished. (insert evil laughs)**

**If you're too lazy to sign in while reviewing, please leave your email and PenName so I can reply!**

**Another note, please type like this and NOT like this: omg! i ttl 3 ur stry! ttl a/s! **

**Other authors have included the same thing, I only ask you listen. **

**It's disrespectful and VERY annoying. **

* * *

_Limits are boundaries that we__ create. No one else._

Serenity.


	2. Author's Note

**If you want previews to chapters, email me at: **

**gangsta gurl tephii 308 at hotmail .com**

**I'll reply. **

**Thanks. **

**Serenity. **


	3. So In Love

------------

**Right Here In My Arms**

Serenity. Tranquility.

------------

It was pouring, and the rain fell hard as the Cullens, Rena, and Riley stared out into the forest.

Rena and Riley glanced at each other and then at the forest. Then they used the one family curse that was only used in times of trouble, stress, or peril.

"God fucking damn!" (**No offense to anyone religious.)**

Together, they dashed off into the woods, the Cullens hot on their trail.

Suddenly they saw Jake get slammed into a tree.

"What the hell? Jake? Jakey boy? That you?"

Disgruntled and in pain, Jake got up slowly from the mass of moss and tree trunks; glaring up at Rena.

"No. It's the fucking muffin man."

Invisible tears blurred Rena's eyes, and she lunged at Jake, wrapping her arms around him tightly. A weak laugh sounded from her throat, and she smiled.

"Sarcasm. Oh God, I thought you disappeared! I couldn't sense you, or anything! I thought-"

Jake cut her off and pressed his lips to hers…

He broke off abruptly hearing a deafening thud sounded from somewhere behind them, followed by three dark curses.

"Holy fuck! Damien, you fucking fat ass! Get off of me!"

"I'm trying! But Drake here won't stop- OH FUCK!!! OWW!"

"Dude! That sounds completely wrong! I don't roll that way, damn."

"The both of you shut the fuck up, or I'm going to completely throw you off of me, and give you to horny cows so they can rape you!"

This is the part where both Damien and Drake go:

"Holy shit! They're horny cows?!"

A sob wracked Riley's body.

"Where's Ash?!"

The three boys looked at one another, and their expressions turned sorrowful.

"You three are the most immature, perverted, sick, sadistic bastards I have ever met. You know that?"

Riley whirled around and leapt into Ash's arms. And Edward promptly looked at the twins and Drake.

They pointed in the direction through which they had been thrown; where Bella slammed into them previously.

"God damn! Not again!"

"Drake! You nutchecked me!!"

"Not like you were going to have kids anyways, mate."

Edward scooped Bella into his arms, while surrounded by both covens. She lay there limp, and unmoving. You could sense the icy fear that crept into everyone's mind.

Vampires can't be unconscious.

Unless they needed to be burned.

------------

**-o**h **t**he **h**orror-

------------

Zarek paced around the living room, continuously glancing at the two unconscious girls. Stephanie and Bella lay limp with fear, all hope silently fading. Edward's face looked like it had been frozen solid in a mixture of fear, shock, and longing. Zarek chewed on his lower lip, and the wind accidentally picked up throwing a tree into the west wall. He winced, and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry."

Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"It's ok."

**(To refresh your memory, Riley senses power, Ash is a power boom, Rena controls metal, Jake's a living bomb, Drake is a living ice cube, Darien is Static Shock, and Damien manipulates light. Zarek controls elements, and Bella manipulates all things dark, and has a fighting form.)**

Stephanie's brow furrowed, and Zarek dashed to her side in worry. He pressed his hand to her forehead, and stroked her brow, while his hand hovered over her face, pressing feather light touches against her lips, cheeks, and collar. Her eyes fluttered open and locked onto Zarek's amethyst ones. A small smile grew on her lips, and she leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes grew wide in shock.

"I may never get to do that. I love you. Just wanted you to know."

"Why? What's wrong?!"

"I'm in a coma. And I don't think I'll wake up."

Her eyes glazed over as she slipped back into her unconscious state. Zarek's eyes flickered to her in shock, his hands grasping her shoulders. He shook her, panic and hysteria rising within him. She didn't respond.

"No, no. Wake up!! Come on! Wake up!"

No answer.

"I- I love you too."

Zarek collapsed next to her, shoulders shaking as invisible tears ran down his cheeks. He scooped her up and into his arms taking her into his room. He tucked her in his bed, curling up next to her. He buried his face in her neck, and hoped for a miracle.

------------

**-t**he **h**urt **a**nd **t**he **s**orrow-

------------

Weeks turned into months. And finally Stephanie's eyes had opened, and stayed open. Zarek jumped up in joy, and kissed her longingly and hard. Stephanie smiled and laughed overwhelmed with happiness. She bounded down the hall, and peeked into Edward's room. Bella was laying, motionless, on top of Edward's leather couch; she stepped inside. During those three months Edward had slipped into a deep, daring, depression. He was growing colder and more bitter with each passing moment Bella stayed unconscious. It was as if he were drowning deeper and deeper in misery and agony everyday; just trying for once to come up for air. But he never did, not while she was like this. She sat down next to her, gazing at the sleeping form of her friend.

"You should be celebrating," Edward whispered harshly. His eyes were devoid of emotion, almost dead.

She flinched.

"I'm sorry. Bella's strong; she's fighting to get back to you. She loves you, and she won't give up easily."

She laid her hand on top of his, and he pulled away in anger.

He bounded away, and appeared next to Bella, cupping her cheek in tender sadness.

"It's torture. You can't imagine the agony, looking at her unmoving figure day after day. Completely unable to know if she'll ever smile, or laugh, or even open her eyes ever again. I keep thinking to myself 'what if that day in the clearing was the last day I ever saw her eyes?' and thats when the pain washes over me."

"I'm scared. Scared that if this goes on for years that I'll forget the way her voice sounds, or how beautiful her eyes are, or anything! I'm scared I'll forget her! You can't possibly understand how much I need her! I need to her to get up, I need for her to breathe. I just need her!"

* * *

_She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go _

_I would know_

* * *

"And I need you to lower your damn voice."

Hope filled his eyes, and he turned quickly towards the couch, where Bella was slowly rising. He leapt up, and grabbed her by the arms. He spun her around and kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, and touching whatever he could. After a few minutes, Stephanie slipped out of the room, closing the door shut behind her. Zarek slid his own arms around her, and she leaned back into his chest in bliss.

Downstairs, three very unhappy guys sat in the living room. (Damien, Darien, and Drake).

"That's not fair! Everyone's in love except for us!"

"Yeah! I mean, there's: Carsme, Rosmmett, Alisper, Belward, Rilsh, and Jana!"

"Everyone's a freaking couple!"

* * *

**t**o **b**e **c**ontinued

* * *

**Carsme- Carlisle/Esme**

**Rosmmett- Rosalie/Emmett**

**Alisper- Alice/Jasper**

**Belward- Bella/Edward**

**Rilsh- Riley/Ash**

**Jana- Jake/Rena**

**I tried to put a little humor in this. But my sense of humor is a twisted one, so forgive me. **

**Thank you to my reviewers, an dmy wonderful beta::bows down to beta::**

So go on. push it.

Push the button.

Push it or I'll sic the evil dustbunnies on you.

That's better.

Serenity.


End file.
